


Запойный Едок

by Переводчик_сдох (Lena013)



Category: One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead is So Done, Crack, Crossover, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Portgas D. Ace Lives, Rebirth, Reincarnation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/%D0%9F%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B4%D1%87%D0%B8%D0%BA_%D1%81%D0%B4%D0%BE%D1%85
Summary: Никто не знал, кто этот мальчик, но ему дали много имен. Запойный Едок, Огненный Кулак, поел-и-свалил, Ешь и Беги, сломанный ребёнок с бездонным желудком. Айзава не знал, откуда взялось второе имя, но именно он дал этому паршивцу последнее. Как и предполагали все его имена (за исключением второго), парень был серийным едаком и бегуном. Если и было что-то, в чём сходились все герои Японии, так это то, что этот злодей, Запойный Едок, был маленьким куском дерьма.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Kudos: 5





	Запойный Едок

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Binge Eater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133610) by [Yellow_Canna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Canna/pseuds/Yellow_Canna). 



За всю свою карьеру Про-Героя Айзава встречался со многими злодеями и захватил многих из них. Но никогда в жизни он не встречал такого странного злодея, как этот парень.

Никто не знал, кто этот мальчик, но ему дали много имён.

Запойный Едок, Огненный Кулак, поел-и-свалил, Ешь и Беги, сломанный ребёнок с бездонным желудком.

Айзава не знал, откуда взялось второе имя, но именно он дал этому паршивцу последнее. Как и предполагали все его имена (за исключением второго), парень был серийным едаком и бегуном.

Он заходил в рестораны, набивал свой бездонный желудок и убегал, не заплатив.

Поначалу рестораны, которые пострадали из-за ухода ребёнка, вызывали полицию, требуя, чтобы мальчишку поймали. Но через пару месяцев в каждом ресторане, где обедал мальчик, вдруг появлялись мешки с деньгами, которые возвращали достаточно средств, чтобы покрыть целый месяц их расходов. И там всегда будет записка, в которой будет указано, что это компенсация за беспокойство, которое сопляк доставил этим ресторанам.

Когда об этом стало известно, мальчик мгновенно прославился во всех ресторанах Японии. Владельцы ресторанов _мечтали_ , чтобы мальчик обедал в их заведениях и убегал от них, настолько, что это стало внутренним соревнованием, чтобы увидеть, кому повезёт заполучить мальчишку в качестве _клиента._

В то время, как о еде и побеге заботились — как бы странно это ни было — существовала более серьёзная проблема.

Это было явное пренебрежение сопляка к законам ограничения причуд.

Во многих своих побегах от полиции и героев, мальчик использовал свою причуду.

Он использовал причуду, чтобы избежать быть пойманным героями, и даже был замечен в боях против злодеев с этой причудой. Мальчик даже сражался против профессиональных героев, таких, как Старатель, который был основательно избит в битве против пламени.

И это было не тем, что полиция и герои могли бы не замечать.

Итак, Едок был официально внесён в список злодеев.

Айзава понятия не имеет, кем был этот мальчик. Даже полиция не смогла найти досье на парня, но у него должно быть какое-то прошлое, учитывая, сколько денег было использовано, чтобы скрыть его еду и побег — наряду с материальным ущербом. Он не знал, почему мальчик делает это, но его незаконное использование причуды не могло остаться незамеченным.

Именно так Айзава оказался в ресторане в субботу вечером, используя своё оружие захвата, чтобы сдержать печально известного Запойного Едока.

— О! Неужели это Сотриголова! — мальчишка весело поприветствовал его. — Как давно мы не виделись?! Эй, Сакумото! Принеси пиво! У нас будет вечеринка!

— Вас понял! — крикнул официант с другого конца ресторана, показывая мальчику и Айзаве большой палец.

— У нас не будет **никакой** вечеринки! — зарычал Айзава на официанта. Это была еще одна вещь, которую он никогда не мог понять. До тех пор, пока этот сопляк был вовлечён, IQ окружающих людей будет падать вниз, как лифт с перерезанными проводами.

— Опять попался, Эйс-тян? — старик, один из постоянных посетителей ресторана, рассмеялся.

— Эйс-чан, Эйс-чан! Посмотри сюда! — окликнула его пожилая женщина, подняв телефон, чтобы сфотографировать момент. Едок даже подчинился, повернувшись с широкой улыбкой на лице.

— Полиция скоро приедет, Эйс!

— Эйс! Мы все болеем за тебя!

— Если подумать, кто этот герой, удерживающий Эйс-куна?

— Не знаю… никогда его не видел.

Вокруг Айзавы раздавались голоса, но он не обращал на них внимания. Как бы он ни любил возражать и напоминать этим штатским, что этот мальчик- **злодей** , ему нужно было сосредоточиться. Несмотря на то, как вёл себя мальчишка, среди героев было известно, насколько он опасен. Айзава не мог позволить себе всё испортить.

— Кстати, как там Всемогущий? Я уже давно его не видел! Довольно удивительно, что он вдруг стал учителем в школе.

— Не испытывай моё терпение, ребёнок, — пригрозил Айзава и затянул узел. — Прибереги это до прибытия в участок.

Как по команде, в направлении ресторана послышалось эхо сирен.

Айзава потянул за верёвки, но мальчишка не сдвинулся с места. Вместо того чтобы запаниковать, как это сделал бы любой обычный злодей, мальчик злобно ухмыльнулся.

— Нет, я слишком люблю свою свободу.

Паршивец _развернулся_ , наматывая захватное оружие — вместе с Айзавой — в то время, как его правая нога скользила по горам тарелок и тарелок, которые он запустил в подземного героя.

Позже, той же ночью, на территории Японии видео стало вирусным.

Было несколько видео, снятых клиентами в ресторане, показывающих, как чёрноволосый веснушчатый мальчик пнул целую тарелку шоколадного торта (подарок от владельца ресторана) прямо в лицо героя, Сотриголовы.

В тот момент, когда лицо Сотриголовы ударилось о торт, пламя вырвалось из-под талии мальчика. Юноша легко выскользнул из захвата, как ракета, пролетел сквозь крышу и исчез в ночном небе.

Аплодисменты и овации были слышны на заднем плане, а Айзава стоял посреди этого, пока торт прилипал к лицу, но любой мог видеть вены, выпирающие из-под кожи его шеи и рук, которые сжимали оружие так сильно, что побелели костяшки.

И снова злодей по имени Запойный Едок стал самым популярным трендом.

Наряду с неловким видео «Чистке подчистили лицо!» было много других более неловких примеров неудачной попытки других героев захватить мальчика.

Поклонники Запойного Едока (да, у грёбаного сопляка есть поклонники) даже сделали подборку фотографий, показывающих, как именно Едок _перехитрил_ героев.

Фотография Древесного Камуи — окружённого мускулистыми мужчинами в драках, пытающимися поцеловать его — после того, как он случайно ворвался в раздевалку для леди в баре окам во время погони за Едоком.

Фотография Меткого Стрелка, летящего прямо через огненный обруч посреди циркового представления. На заднем плане стояли львы и укротитель, таращась на внезапно появившегося героя и злодея, который держал обруч.

Фотография Леди Горы, которая спрятала голову под обломками рухнувшего здания с задницей, поднятой в воздух, и изо всех сил пыталась выбраться.

Фотография Жирножвача, чьё лицо было прижато к земле, руки раскинуты, а нижняя часть тела высоко поднята в воздух — ноги создают идеальный разрез с жёлтой банановой кожуры, парящей в далёком небе.

Фотография Топ Джинса, чья одежда сгорела дотла, оставив на бёдрах клочок ткани для приличия.

Фотография Мануэля, который кричал от кипящей горячей воды, которая взорвалась на него.

Фотография Мируко, которая была завернута в гигантский клубок пряжи и катилась вниз по заполненному машинами склону.

Фотография Стирки, чьи руки и ноги были полностью перевязаны ярко-красными лентами, и поставлен с настоящими стиральными машинами с огромной _скидкой_ , прикреплённым спереди.

Фотография Старателя, пламя которого яростно полыхало, когда он подписывал чек в ресторане за ущерб имуществу (один стол и тонна блюд), который герой нанёс, когда попытался ударить Едока (который пригнулся) в лицо.

Фотография Ястреба в ресторане якитори с выпивохой, пока их руки обнимают друг друга за плечи и… улыбаясь в камеру, как лучшие друзья??!

И последнее издание: крупный план Сотриголовы в окружении шквала тарелок на переднем плане и на заднем плане с шоколадным тортом, закрывающим его лицо. На обратной стороне тарелки торта виднелся кончик чёрного ботинка обжоры, который _пнул торт_ в лицо героя.

Если и было что-то, в чём сходились все герои Японии, так это то, что Запойный Едок был маленьким куском дерьма.

К тому времени, как наступил понедельник, все в старшей школе UA знали, что случилось с классным руководителем класса 1-А, включая сам класс 1-А.

Всё утро ребятам казалось, что они ступают по минному полю.

Они хотели спросить, но никто не осмелился. Они даже не осмеливались издать ни звука во время урока, так как глаза их учителя были ещё суше и краснее, чем обычно. Только во время обеда они собрались в кафетерии, чтобы поговорить об этом гнусном злодее.

— Разве этот Едок не кажется вам очень крутым?! — Ашидо подняла телефон, чтобы показать одноклассникам одну из многочисленных фотографий Едока в интернете.

— Ашидо-чан, этот Едок — злодей! — выговорил Иида, делая рубящее движение правой рукой. — Как герои, мы не можем равняться на злодеев!

— Я не равняюсь! Я просто говорю о перспективах! — Ашидо быстро защитилась.

— Но, если подумать, этот Едок никогда никому не причинял вреда? — заметил Киришима. — Разве он не ест и убегает?

— Но он нарушает законы о причудах, — напомнил Серо однокласснику. — Я слышал, он ранил немало героев. Хотя ничто из этого не было серьёзным, они всё равно пострадали.

— Да, это не то, что мы должны упускать из виду, просто потому, что он не причинил _слишком_ много вреда, — согласилась Яойорозу.

— И всё же, ты должен отдать должное этому парню за то, что у него хватило смелости сделать это с Айзавой-сенсеем… — Каминари содрогнулся при одной мысли об этом.

— Интересно, все ли в порядке с сенсеем… — обеспокоенно пробормотала Урарака. — Похоже, он действительно расстроен.

— Он просто какой-то грёбаный взрослый мужик, который хочет внимания, — фыркнул Бакугоу. — Я убью его на хрен, если когда-нибудь увижу!

— Да… даже если он этого не хочет, он нарушает закон, — Мидория вынужден согласиться со своими одноклассниками. Он также согласился с точкой зрения своего друга детства, что Запойный Едок, скорее всего, ищет внимания. Иначе зачем кому-то делать что-то подобное? Но, даже если бы это было так просто, преступление есть преступление.

Едок нарушал законы направо и налево, и его нужно было остановить, пока кто-нибудь не пострадал.

Зелёноволосый юноша хотел спросить об этом своего классного руководителя, но отбросил эту мысль, вспомнив холодный воздух, который его учитель испускал всё утро.

Когда занятия в школе закончились, Мидория обратился к единственному человеку в его списке — Всемогущему.

— Запойный Едок, хм? — уточнил Всемогущий, сделав глоток чая. — Не думал, что ты придёшь расспрашивать меня о нём.

— Вы его знаете, Всемогущий? — с любопытством спросил Мидория.

— Не думаю, что найдётся хоть один герой, который не сталкивался бы с ним раз или два, — вздохнул блондин. Он почувствовал головную боль, вызванную воспоминанием о веснушчатом мальчике со слишком широкой и яркой улыбкой, чтобы быть злодеем.

Поскольку героев нужно было постоянно держать в курсе новостей, он, естественно, знал о неудачной встрече Айзавы с мальчиком. Видео даже попало в новости, и дикторы говорили об этом. Сегодня рано утром толпы журналистов и репортёров окружили школьные ворота, требуя услышать комментарии Айзавы по поводу видео.

Он никогда так не жалел своего коллегу, как сейчас.

— Так вы с ним встречались? — удивился Мидория, не ожидая такого ответа. В конце концов, если Всемогущий — Герой № 1 — столкнулся с Едоком, почему он не был в тюрьме? Почему он всё ещё бегает свободно?

— Это случилось два года назад, когда я впервые встретил того мальчика. Ему тогда было восемнадцать лет. Его поведение не было злым, но больше походило на поведение ребёнка, поэтому я подумал, что смогу поговорить с ним и при правильном воспитании мы сможем вернуть его на добрый путь.

— …что случилось? — осторожно спросил Мидория, не уверенный, что это было то, о чём Всемогущий хотел поговорить, учитывая, как устало он говорил.

— Он отверг мои слова, — ответил Всемогущий, вспоминая то время. — Он сказал мне, что хочет жить свободно.

— Жить… свободно? — Мидория почувствовал, что эта фраза звучит немного странно.

— Жить так, как ему нравится, невзирая на закон, — при этих словах взгляд Всемогущего стал серьёзным. — Отсутствие ограничений, определяющих злодея. Когда я понял, что он не видит этого правильно, я попытался задержать его. Но как видишь…

— Даже вы не смогли его поймать, Всемогущий? — подросток в шоке разинул рот.

— Ты не должен смотреть свысока на Едока, юный Мидория, — серьёзно сказал мальчику Всемогущий. — Причуда Запойного Едока — очень необычная причуда огня, непохожая ни на что, что я видел раньше. Не будет преувеличением сказать, что Запойный Едок сильнее Все За Одного.

Мидория уставился на Всемогущего с открытым ртом, не в силах осознать сказанное наставником.

Сильнее, чем Все За Одного?

Как такое возможно?!

Тогда… не значит ли это, что он также сильнее Всемогущего?!

Даже если тогда Всемогущий по-прежнему страдал от своих ран… Запойный Едок был сильнее? Восемнадцатилетний мальчишка?!

— В чём его причуда? — поспешно спросил Мидория.

— Огонь, — просто ответил Всемогущий. — Если мне нужно выразить это словами… вместо того, чтобы иметь причуду огня, _это похоже на то, что он_ — огонь.

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Этот мальчик может превратить своё тело в пламя, — объясняет Всемогущий. — Другими словами, у него нет твёрдого тела.

— Но это же…

— Невозможно, — закончил герой за своего ученика. — Ты прав. Должно быть, есть какой-то трюк, который мы ещё не разгадали. Но во время нашей стычки я даже не смог попасть в него.

— А?! — если раньше Мидория удивлялся, то теперь он был совершенно потрясён. Всемогущий, сильнейший из сильнейших, не смог даже нанести _один_ удар?!

— Каждый раз, когда мой кулак касался его, я проходил сквозь его тело. Сколько бы сил я в него ни вкладывал, результат был один и тот же. Все мои удары проходили через его тело, и эта часть его тела превращалась в пламя. Я попытался обогнать его, чтобы он не успел среагировать, но даже это ничего не дало. Как бы мне ни было стыдно признаться, я ничего не мог ему сделать и не мог помешать уйти.

— Но у него же должна быть какая-то слабость! — возразил Мидория, не веря, что его кумир когда-нибудь был так бессилен. Всемогущий был сильнейшим! Этого не могло случиться! — А как насчёт воды?

— Герои с причудами воды, которые столкнулись с Едоком, сообщали, что их причуды бесполезны против него, — рассказывает мальчику Всемогущий. — Его пламя может гореть быстрее и горячее, чем время, которое они тратят на то, чтобы достать воду. Даже сейчас мы не знаем пределов его причуды. Всё, что мы знаем — это то, что на протяжении всех сражений мы ещё не видели времени, когда он был бы изнурён своим собственным пламенем, или признаками перегрева своего тела от чрезмерного использования своей причуды.

— Это… — Мидория не знал, что сказать. Что он может сказать?

— Запойный Едок никогда не причинял вреда мирным жителям, и даже в борьбе с героями он сдерживал свою силу. Однако, его поведение слишком опасно, чтобы оставлять всё на волю случая. В довершение его славы в социальных сетях существует опасность того, что дети окажутся под его влиянием и начнут опрометчиво использовать свои причуды на публике. Вот почему, хотя Запойный Едок, возможно, самый безобидный среди злодеев, он находится на вершине списка захвата для всех активных героев.

Мидория совершенно потерял дар речи.

Он пришёл к Всемогущему из-за своего любопытства. Он не ожидал, что раскроет такую огромную тайну.

Через пару дней волнение и сплетни в UA по поводу Запойного Едока утихли. Всегда найдутся темы, говорящие о Едоке — где его видели в последний раз или в какие рестораны он ходил — но ничего серьёзного, что требовало бы внимания всей прессы.

Так было до тех пор, пока не начался фестиваль UA…

Это произошло во время матча между Иидой и Хацуме Мэй.

Во время одного из представлений Хацуме её продукции (используя Ииду в качестве демонстрации), внезапно раздался голос из аудитории:

— А сколько у тебя таких пистолетов для захвата злодеев? — голос был негромким, но он звучал в море притихших зрителей, которые начинали цепенеть от долгого матча, ставшего распродажей.

— У меня их столько, сколько вам нужно! — Хацуме быстро отреагировала на внезапное появление потенциального покупателя. — Я даже могу настроить стиль, цвет и дальность стрельбы пистолета по вашему вкусу! Если вы купите дюжину штук, я добавлю дополнительный в подарок!

— Мне нужно две дюжины этого!

— Благодарю вас за ваше покровительство! — глаза Хацуме практически сверкали, и она начала продвигать свои другие продукты этому _клиенту_.

— Э-э… какой поворот событий! — Сущий Мик наконец обрёл дар речи. Он встряхнулся и снова схватился за микрофон. — После семи минут продаж Хацуме Мэй, у нас есть покупатель в аудитории! Давайте посмотрим, кто этот герой!

Все повернулись к упомянутому _герою_.

Мужчина был одет в жёлтую рубашку, расстёгнутую, обнажая мускулистую грудь. Он держал монокуляр над глазами, используя его, чтобы смотреть на девушку, разговаривая с ней. Его ярко-оранжевая шляпа покоилась на копне чёрных, как вороново крыло, волос, а на правой руке красовалась огромная татуировка в виде буквы «ACE» с перечёркнутой «S» посередине.

— Эй… он тебе не кажется знакомым? — спросил один из героев.

— Каким героем он был? — удивился другой герой.

Бормотание в аудитории внезапно стихло.

Все уставились на человека в оранжевой шляпе, их глаза расширялись всё больше и больше, в них медленно просачивалось понимание.

— **ЭТО… ЗЛОДЕЙ!** — закричал Сущий Мик, когда Айзава резко встал, только чтобы рухнуть обратно из-за внезапного движения, открывающего некоторые из его ран. — **ЗАПОЙНЫЙ ЕДОК ПОЯВИЛСЯ В ЗАЛЕ?!**

— Запойный Едок?! — икнул Мидория вместе со своими одноклассниками.

Как будто кто-то нажал кнопку воспроизведения. В одно мгновение все герои ринулись к печально известному Едоку, и набросились на него, как голодные волки.

— **УБЕРИТЕ ЭТУ МЕЛКУЮ ДРЯНЬ!!!** — взревели герои, и огонь зажёг их глаза. Только по этому можно было судить, насколько велика была репутация Едока среди этих героев.

В одно мгновение спортивный праздник превратился в Королевскую Битву с героями против Едока. Активировались причуды, и повсюду начинались взрывы.

Маленький сопляк _смеялся_ , уклоняясь от всех этих атак с помощью еды. Он не использовал свою причуду — просто переступал одного героя через другого. Когда он прыгал на разных героев, другие герои должны были сдерживать свои атаки и прибегать к тому, чтобы приблизиться, чтобы захватить его.

И с этими героями, роящимися к нему, Запойный Едок имел больше _камешков_ , чтобы наступить на них.

В какой-то момент он даже добрался до неба, где начал бить героев только кулаками и ногами.

Он легко победил героя, ударив женщину коленом в живот, прежде чем использовать её тело в качестве опоры, чтобы прыгнуть на другого летающего героя, который должен был прийти на помощь. Это продолжалось целых пять минут с героями, сыплющимися с неба, и героями, которые были приземлены, ловящими их.

Даже ученики могли сказать, насколько односторонней была борьба.

Сущий Мик горячо транслировал событие по своему микрофону, как какой-нибудь спортивный диктор, в то время как классный руководитель класса 1-А изо всех сил пытался прийти в себя после того, что он, возможно, открыл.

— Это плохо, мне нужно идти! — закричал Всемогущий, но директор остановил его.

— Подожди, — сказал ему зверь, глядя на сражение в небе. — Посмотрим, что из этого выйдет.

— Но, директор…

— Что-то здесь не так. Почему Едок здесь — зная, сколько героев посещают спортивный праздник?

— Это… — Всемогущий вспомнил свою встречу с мальчиком и понял, что директор был прав. Несмотря на то, что он вёл себя так беззаботно, мальчик был умён. Его бесчисленные побеги были тому доказательством. Даже если бы он захотел посмотреть на спортивный праздник, он не стал бы делать это так откровенно.

Он что-то искал — это было единственное объяснение.

— Ч-что нам делать?! — Урарака кричала на хаос перед ними.

— Отлично, я убью его прямо сейчас! — взревел Бакуго, с возбуждённым видом хрустнув костяшками пальцев.

— Бакуго! Мы не можем! — воскликнул Киришима, быстро останавливая взрывного подростка от вступления в драку.

— Этот парень, должно быть, сошёл с ума, появившись перед всеми этими героями! — крикнул Сато.

— Подождите… что это? — Мидория указал на скопище героев, где виднелась искра оранжевого света.

А потом — изнутри героев — вспыхнуло яркое оранжевое пламя.

— ХИКЕН!

Пламя расширилось, оттеснив героев, прежде чем взмыть в небо, превратившись в яркий маяк, пробившийся сквозь облака.

Мидорию чуть не сдуло назад от сильного жара. Он схватился за перила и недоверчиво уставился на пламя. Ярко-оранжевое пламя продолжало гореть пару секунд, прежде чем погасло, но этого было достаточно.

Все уставились на облако, потом на одинокого мальчика, стоявшего там.

Он был молод, не слишком мускулист, но сила, которую он демонстрировал, была совсем _не_ обычной. Возможно, во всем этом мире Всемогущий был единственным, кто мог сделать то, что только что сделал этот мальчик.

Благодаря огню и жаре, герои были оттеснены назад, образовав большой круг вокруг Запойного Едока. Молодой человек в оранжевой шляпе стоял посреди сцены боя, поверхность которой была полностью выжжена.

— Мы не можем остановиться здесь? — спросил Запойный Едок с улыбкой, совершенно неподходящей для того, кто только что выпустил в небо огненный столб.

Мидория присмотрелся и увидел, что мужчина держит микрофон Хацуме. Розововолосая девочка из класса-поддержки давно сбежала, чтобы не попасть в драку.

— Едок, зачем ты здесь? — потребовал ответа Древесный Камуи, отодвигая свои ветви, которые теперь были буквально угольком.

— Ты поверишь мне, если я скажу, что пришёл насладиться зрелищем? — ответил Запойный Едок с ухмылкой.

— Портгас Д. Эйс.

Услышав своё имя, Запойный Едок — или Эйс — обернулся и увидел белое существо, похожее на гигантскую мышь, идущую к сцене с Эктоплазмой и Гончией рядом.

Позади него Эйс также заметил Миднайт, Влада Кинга и Цементосса, медленно продвигающихся вперёд.

Вместо того чтобы выказывать беспокойство из-за того, что его окружили, Эйс, очевидно, больше интересовался директором школы.

Он присел на корточки, с большим интересом разглядывая маленькое существо.

— Ты норка?

— Меня называли мышью, медведем или даже собакой, но норкой — впервые! — директор усмехнулся, глядя на Эйса своими глазами-бусинками. — Я Незу, директор старшей школы UA.

— Тогда, пожалуйста, простите моё вторжение, директор! — Эйс рассмеялся и протянул руку.

Директор бесстрашно подошёл к злодею и пожал его большую руку своей маленькой лапкой.

— Поскольку вы директор школы героев, я так понимаю, что вы тоже герой?

— В самом деле! Но в данный момент я всего лишь директор школы! — ответил Незу. — Герой я или нет, но, как директор старшей школы UA, обязан увести тебя. Пожалуйста, сотрудничайте с нами. Я могу сказать, что у тебя доброе сердце, Эйс. Мы не хотим с тобой драться.

— Я тоже, но… — Эйс отпустил мохнатую лапу и выпрямился. — Подчинение закону никогда не было моим коньком.

— Портгас Д. Эйс, Запойный Едок. Ты разыскиваешься за повторное преступление в нарушении закона об ограничении причуд, сопротивлении захвату и ранении героев! — объявила Миднайт, щёлкая кнутом по земле. — Тебе некуда идти, пойдём с нами, или мы прибегнем к силе.

Эйс открыл было рот, но вдруг остановился и резко обернулся. Широко раскрыв глаза, он смотрел в небо — на дыру, образованную его пламенем в облаке. Все сразу напряглись. Они заняли свои позиции, готовые вступить в бой. Но в такой напряжённый момент герои услышали доносившийся издалека визгливый звук.

— Что это?

Герои начали оглядываться по сторонам. Поначалу никто из них ничего не видел, но вскоре толпа начала шуметь, и все посмотрели в ту дыру в облаке.

Эйс вдруг расхохотался, напугав героев, которые посмотрели вниз и увидели слёзы, текущие по лицу мальчика.

— Ты такой медленный… — пробормотал Эйс, не сводя глаз с дыры, из которой что-то вылетело. Раздался ещё один визг, на этот раз гораздо более отчётливый, чем первый.

Это был крик птицы.

— Что это? — Ашидо покосилась на небо. — Это… птица?

— Разве птицы… должны быть… такими… **большими**?! — выкрикнул Серо последнюю часть, потому что птица была теперь гораздо ближе, открывая свою форму для всеобщего обозрения.

Птица была _гигантской_. И, что было ещё более шокирующим, это то, что голубой цвет на его теле был не перьями, а _огнём_!

Ещё раз взвизгнув, птица сложила крылья, и скорость её падения возросла. Герои едва успели собраться с силами, как птица уже подлетела. Птица облетела арену, выпустив вихрь голубого огня, который сбил героев с ног.

— Пригнись! — закричал им Иида, и все пригнулись, когда голубое пламя взметнулось к тому месту, где они сидели.

Они почувствовали лишь резкий порыв ветра, а потом все стихло. Сбитый с толку, Мидория медленно высунул голову наружу только для того, чтобы вскочить с резким вздохом.

Все герои были отброшены назад — включая директора и учителей UA. Тела героев были разбросаны повсюду. Мидория не мог сказать, как они оказались на таком расстоянии, но он не видел никаких признаков ожогов, в отличие от оранжевого пламени, которое послал Запойный Едок.

Когда Мидория оглянулся туда, где стоял Едок, он увидел брюнета с другим человеком, которого никогда раньше не видел. Это был высокий мужчина с копной золотисто-русых волос на макушке. Он широко улыбался, и его ресницы блестели, пока он обнимал чёрноволосого злодея.

Что же касается Едока… он всхлипывал.

Впервые кто-то видел, как обычно весёлый парень плакал. Он крепко обнял высокого мужчину, вцепившись пальцами в его пурпурную куртку, и заплакал, уткнувшись ему в плечо.

Запойный Едок уронил микрофон на землю, но тот всё ещё улавливал их слова и передавал на весь мир.

— Марко! Марко! Марко! — мальчишка несколько раз выкрикивал имя, выплакивая свои многолетние слёзы.

— Я здесь, йои, — пробормотал мужчина по имени Марко, ещё крепче прижимаясь к нему. — Я здесь, Эйс.

— Я знал… это ты даешь деньги ресторанам! Это ты… почему ты не пришёл ко мне?!

— Мне очень жаль, — извинился мужчина. — Я не был уверен, что ты… помнишь… нет, я боялся, что…

Мужчина пару раз с трудом подбирал слова, потом разочарованно вздохнул и горько улыбнулся.

— Мне жаль, что я так долго оставил тебя одного, Эйс.

— Я так скучала по тебе! Я скучала по Ояджи и всем остальным!

— Они тоже скучали по тебе, Эйс.

Крики брюнета мгновенно оборвались. Он отстранился, недоверчиво глядя на блондина, прежде чем снова расплакаться. На этот раз он не смог сдержать широкой улыбки.

— Спасибо, что вернулся к нам, Эйс, — Марко закрыл глаза, зарылся лицом в чёрные волосы и наслаждался теплом его рук. Он смог насладиться моментом лишь пару секунд, прежде чем отстранился и повернулся к человеку, который шёл к ним.

Это был Герой № 1, Всемогущий.

— Извините за все неприятности, которые этот парень причинил, — извинился Марко, легко улыбаясь, несмотря на присутствие Героя № 1. — Если я скажу, что он больше не будет вас беспокоить, ты нас отпустишь?

— Боюсь, что нет, — руки Всемогущего сжались в кулаки. — Нам нужно, чтобы вы оба пошли с нами.

— Вы, герои, всегда такие чопорные, йои, — мужчина ухмыльнулся, прежде чем из него вырвалось голубое пламя.

Всемогущий сделал шаг вперёд и нанёс удар, но вместо того, чтобы рассеяться, пламя разгорелось ещё больше на сильном ветру. Синий и оранжевый цвета смешались, создавая идеальную гармонию, и взмыли в небо, посылая ещё одну волну тепла через арену.

Эта гигантская птица, сделанная из огня, вынырнула из пламени, унося мальчика на спине, и улетела вдаль.

Никто из героев не погнался за ними. Никто из тех, кто мог бы поспевать за скоростью птицы, не имеет должной причуды в том, чтобы остановить пару, а те, кто может, не могут летать.

Единственным человеком, способным на это, был Всемогущий, но герой стоял на сожжённой платформе и смотрел, как они уходят. В его сознании сцена, когда Едок плакал столь убито горем, и то, как сильно Марко сдерживался, чтобы не заплакать, заставили всех колебаться, идти ли за ними?

Судя по обрывкам того, что он слышал, казалось, что они были разделены долгое время — оба искали друг друга. Вот почему Запойный Едок всегда устраивал такую грандиозную сцену, чтобы люди обратили на него внимание. Он долгое время искал этого человека с какой-то мутационной причудой птицы и огня.

Хотя, человек по имени Марко и нашёл Едока, он не стал раскрываться и предпочёл присматривать за ним. Как только Запойный Едок понял это, он прибежал на спортивный праздник, чтобы поставить себя перед всеми героями, заставляя другого человека выйти.

Об этом подумали не только Всемогущий. Всё происходящее транслировалось в прямом эфире на весь мир. В одно мгновение все фанаты Запойного Едока собрались вместе, чтобы выразить протест против правительства — требуя, чтобы они сняли ярлык злодея с Портгаса Д. Эйса.

Было много споров о том, можно ли оправдать действия Едока или нет.

Едок нарушил закон.

_Он был потерянным ребёнком, пытающимся найти свой дом._

Он использовал свою причуду.

_Он помогал побеждать злодеев._

Он также нападал на героев.

_Он никогда не причинял им серьёзного вреда, не считая гордости._

Он представляет угрозу для общества.

_Он помог пожилой даме перейти дорогу и подружился с окружающими его людьми._

Спор всё продолжался и продолжался, так и не придя к окончательному решению. Возможно, это никогда не было хорошо, так как не было ни правильного, ни неправильного.

Правительство отказалось снять Едока с поста злодея.

Они заявили, что, какова бы ни была причина, Едок нарушил закон и должен быть привлечён к ответственности. Однако, учитывая особые обстоятельства, правительство было готово помиловать мальчика, если он сдастся — вместе с блондином, который также нарушил закон о причудах.

Правительства также снизилось до такой степени, чтобы позволить суду быть публичным для всего мира, обещая справедливое решение по обоим пользователям огненных причуд. Это заставило протестующих успокоиться. Если Эйс всё-таки пойдёт в суд, ему обещают минимальный приговор, а может быть, и вообще никакого, в зависимости от того, насколько хорош его адвокат. Правительство явно отступило, чтобы предоставить такую возможность, так что всё, что осталось — это ответ Портгаса Д. Эйса.

Горожане с тревогой ждали, но чёрноволосый мужчина так и не появился снова, и не объявил, что примет предложение правительства.

Полиция работала сверхурочно, пытаясь выследить, куда исчезли два пользователя огня. Они ничего не могли найти — даже спутник не мог точно определить, куда ушли эти двое. Они провели несколько поисков по имени Марко, но, как и с Эйсом, в их файлах не было никаких данных.

Либо этот человек был кем-то вроде разыскиваемого преступника, который стёр своё прошлое, либо он тайно проник в страну. Учитывая, что никто никогда не видел такой уникальной причуды, как огненная птица, они склонялись к последнему. Если так, то это привело их к возможности, которую они раньше не рассматривали.

Может быть, эти двое уже покинули Японию?

Было много вопросов, как от полиции, так и от гражданских лиц, но эти ответы никогда не будут найдены… до тех пор, пока год спустя, этого не случилось.

Когда люди постепенно начали забывать любимого мальчика, который часто посещал рестораны, в интернете появилась фотография.

Это была фотография мальчика, который ярко улыбался в камеру, держа в руках пистолет для захвата злодеев. Он, казалось, был в каком-то баре, заполненном кучкой косматых мужчин на заднем плане. Они все смотрели в камеру, поднимая в воздух большие кружки.

Марко был там, сидя недалеко от Эйса с нежной и расслабленной улыбкой на лице. Рядом с Марко тоже кто-то был, но всё, что люди могли видеть — это _огромный_ ботинок. Либо это была подделка, либо в комнате находился великан.

На полу посреди бара сидел русоволосый мужчина в костюме повара, щеголявший внушительным помпадуром. Казалось, он кричал на Эйса, вцепившись в красную сеть, обернутую вокруг него.

Уже на следующий день после того, как фотография распространилась по интернету, как лесной пожар, Погрузчик ворвался в мастерскую Хацуме Мэй и кричал на неё целых два часа о продаже продуктов злодеям. Естественно, розововолосая девушка вовсе не считала себя виноватой, поэтому всё было улажено с помощью сил Погрузчика, забравшего всё её оборудование и запретившего ей какое-либо творение на целую неделю.

Всё вернулось на круги своя, и их мир продолжал жить как обычно.

Иногда люди говорили о Запойном Едоке и человеке, который победил сотни героев одним ударом голубого пламени, но их истории постепенно забывались, поскольку угроза злодеев нависла над страной.


End file.
